Scooby Doo: The Next Generation
by Pixie Star Fire
Summary: Diana Rogers and Charlotte Jones have grown up in the dark of their parents mystery solving work. When the Catwomens' daughter returns, can Diana and Charlotte uncover their parent's past and solve their first mystery?
1. Chapter 1

Scooby Doo: The Next Generation

Prologue:

Coming Home

Scooby Doo, a very famous talking Great Dane, paced the floor in a very impatient manor. He was a member of the world famous ghost-busting team called Mystery Inc. Fred, a muscular blond jock, had started the group back in high school. Daphne, a redheaded cheerleader beauty, had eagerly joined the group to be with her friends and flirt with Fred. Velma, a geekish girl with glasses and a baggy shirt, joined also. She was the brain of the group, the first to put two and two together in a mystery, had joined to make some friends, and friends did she make! Lastly, Shaggy and Scooby Doo joined. Shaggy had always been an outcast, partly because of his monstrous appetite and the fact that his best friend was a talking dog. He was tall and lanky, with sandy hair and goatee, and he always wore a green t-shirt and jeans. They had solved countless mysteries together. Now, six years after graduating high school, Fred was married to Daphne and Shaggy married Velma. Still they remained friends, making an effort to choose their first houses so they would be neighbors. Velma and Daphne were both pregnant with their first children.

The reason Scooby is so worried is because Velma and Daphne had both fallen into labor last night. Scooby, living with Shaggy and Velma, was getting increasingly more worried with each passing moment. He thought that Shaggy would kick him out if he hurt the baby. He was excited, but that thought kept lingering in the back of his mind.

Scooby heard the sound of Shaggy's car as it pulled into the driveway. Scooby ran to the window and started slobbering all over it as he watched Shaggy help a very tired-looking Velma out of the car, then around the back to get the baby. He watched as the family walked to the door. Scooby knew he was no longer welcome as he saw the family open the front door.

"Velma" Shaggy called; "You go sit down with Diana so I can find Scooby. Then we can introduce her." A faint "OK" came from the living room. Shaggy walked into the kitchen to find Scooby, only to find that Scooby was leaving with a hobo sack!

"Hey, Scoob! Where are you going?" called Shaggy as he chased his dog, following him out the front door. "Away" said Scooby, a tad dejectedly, in his voice that makes the first letter of each word sound like "R". "Well, like, why are you doing that?" asked Shaggy. "Because you don't want me now that you have your baby," replied Scooby. "What are you talking about Scoob? Of course we want you! Who's going to talk with her and teach her to walk and play with her and be her best friend?" blabbed Shaggy to his best friend. "Yeah Scooby, don't leave us!" added an agitated Velma. It hurt her as much as it did her husband to see Scooby leave. "Well, in that case," said Scooby, "I'll stay!" He walked up to Velma, who was holding her daughter. She lowered the bundle to Scooby's level to reveal a little baby girl that bore a great resemblance to her very pretty mother. "Meet Diana. Diana, meet your Uncle Scooby. He's going to teach you how to play and love and eat. He will be there for you always. You will, won't you Scooby?" asked Velma. "Of course!" cried Scooby, ashamed that he ever thought of leaving. The happy family went into their house, just as Fred and Daphne pulled up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Ten years later

A slender brunet bolted through the Roger home. She wore a clingy orange sweater, a red mini skirt, and a pair of black sneakers. Her outfit was much like the one her mother wore in high school. She was playing tag with her best friend, Scooby Doo.

As they ran through the skinny second-story hallway, they almost knocked over the girl's mother, Velma. She called after her running daughter, "Slow down, you two, before you break something! Diana, Aunt Daphne, Uncle Fred, and Charlotte will be here soon"

That news stopped Diana in her tracks, causing Scooby to crash into her. They skidded back five feet into Diana's father, Shaggy. "Diana!" he laughed "Slow down! And, Scooby! I'm ashamed of you!" The great dame cowered back, he couldn't remember what he could of done to upset his master. He perked up at what he said next; "You didn't tell me you guys were playing tag! Can I join? Today IS Di's birthday, and there is a lot to do. But who ever said I couldn't take a break?" "I did" Velma said. "We still have to decorate, wrap presents, bake the cake, and Fred and Daphne are going to be here in two hours!" Shaggy slouched, he wanted to play with his daughter and best friend. "And you," said Velma, turning towards her daughter, "Can change into you party dress." Diana sighed, "Ok, mom." and shuffled off to her room.

As she changed into her dress, a shimmery green knee-length dress that hugged the bodice and poofed out at the waist, and pondered on her ten years of life. She had always had a fascination with mysteries. As a child, her father told her stories of a team of high school ghost busters and all the mysteries they solved. But when she was seven, her mother overheard the stories and ended them. Diana never could watch the news, watch a crime show, or read a mystery novel. Diana knew that her cousin Charlotte, her petite blond second best friend and neighbor, grew up in the dark, too. The other thing Di also wondered about was what her parents did for a living. She knew that her parents loved her very much, but she wanted to learn more about their lives. When ever they went shopping or out to an all-you-can eat buffet, she heard the crowds point at her family and whisper about 'Mystery Inc.' Diana wished that her parents would tell her what Mystery Inc. was and how they were involved. "Diana!" called her mother, "Charlotte's here!" Her train of thoughts broken, she raced downstairs to greet her cousin.


End file.
